


Far From Home

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: insert your own favourite member here, random scribble, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Another day in this carnival of souls.





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I want to do since quite a while now.
> 
> I recommend to listen to the used song before or while reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> Five Finger Death Punch - Far From Home.

_Another day in this carnival of souls_

_Another night's sands end as quickly as it goes_

 

I remember the last time we saw each other as it was yesterday – at the same time it feels like ages, decades ago. I think about you every morning I wake up, every night I go to sleep, during every task I make through the day. I can't get you out of my head, impossible to suppress and stop the feelings I have for you. Everything I do, every decision I make is controlled by you.  
What would you do?  
What would you define as a wise choice?  
What would you think of me, if you are watching?

 

_The memories are shadows, ink on the page_

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

 

Pictures. Videos. CDs. – All this could never fill me with the happiness I felt as I stood there, in front of you, looking into the eyes of the man who made my life enjoyable. The memories start to fade away. One day, the only thing that's left are the material things and I start to worry if it was all worth it.  
Of course, you brightened up my day more than the mother of all life could do but every single thing in live has its negative sides. Was it worth all the thoughts – good and bad – you planted into my mind? All my life I dedicated to you? All the tears, the fear I have every single day that something could happen to you? I don't even know you, why do I care so much about a stranger.

 

_And it's almost like_

_Your heaven's trying everything_

_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

 

Do you even know me? Do you know what you have done to me, a stranger?  
I try to understand you and most of all myself every new day. It's almost like magic. Screw the cards – your music feels like the purest medicine life on earth ever created.  
You don't want that I understand, you want me to feel and enjoy it – not questioning everything you say and play. We spend too much time analyzing the world instead of living and loving it how it is.  
Is that what you want to tell me? Is that the reason I see you in my mind everywhere I go?  
Do you want to make me see?

 

_All the places I've been and things I've seen_

_A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams_

 

You changed my point of view on life. I start appreciating it – things I never thought about before you appeared. I start being thankful, every single good or bad day because you taught me, maybe tomorrow is a better day – I know tomorrow is a better day.  
Screw all the old childish thoughts I called "lifegoals", the only goal, the only dream I want to fulfill is seeing you, over and over again. I know you won't disappoint me, you never disappoint. I just want to feel the warmth you give me, the love you give me. And maybe you aren't such a stranger after all.

_The faces of people I'll never see again_

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

 

Needless to say that I not only made six good friends through you, it is the family you brought me in that saves my day every single time you are too busy to do so. I know that I will never meet all those people sharing the same fate as me and all those I meet will be only faces without names left in my head.  
How do I, how to we deserve someone like you, seemingly guardian angels sent from heaven? What have we done to be blessed by such caring human beings as you?  
Again I am trying to understand but there is not a single clue left in my head. Did we choose you …  
Or did you choose us?

 

_'Cause it's almost like_

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

 

Maybe I should stop worrying.  
Is it worth thinking about the reasons if there's no answer?

I shouldn't question why you saved me, I should be thankful about it.


End file.
